This invention relates generally to a furniture construction and more particularly to a bed construction.
Beds manufactured today generally have a fixed frame which supports a foundation such as box springs or the like and a mattress above the floor. These beds usually have a fixed design which does not permit the user to significantly change the overall appearance thereof as the room decor is changed. Further, these bed frames generally support the foundation and the mattress above the floor. As a result, these bed frames have to be made sufficiently strong to support the weight of the foundation and mattress as well as the person sleeping thereon. Further, the foundation generally required sufficiently heavy construction to be self-supporting and to carry the weight of the mattress and the person sleeping thereon. As a result, these prior art bed constructions used components which were relatively heavy making both the bed frame and at least the foundation difficult to move. Also, because bed frames are generally adapted to be disassembled for moving and because the foundation and mattress were supported on the bed frame itself, any loose motion in the bed frame was transmitted to the person sleeping thereon as the person moved thereby making the bed construction less comfortable than desired for sleeping.